


Grit Teeth.

by alabasterblaze



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabasterblaze/pseuds/alabasterblaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But what if the Universe was happier with 3?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grit Teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> I am tired of triangles.  
> Here have a short drabble.

The girl was right, he did love the Doctor, that was the catalyst for the next set of Regenerations. The girl was right (after they'd brought back the planet to the proper universe.) he did love the Doctor. The girl was infuriating, but not in the usual "Harlot of the Doctor" way.

The girl was sensual and not like any other person he'd seen- except _one_. The Doctor, she got under his skin, she corrected him and twice slapped him.

She kept the Doctor, a nice handsome body he'd chosen by the way, and made sure he didn't dash into too uch trouble.

The girl- Clara was more than angry with him on one occasion, he'd actually ran for a place to hide. This one was something special to both the Doctor and the Universe, to allow that much paradox around her life. 

The girl he decided he loved, the bossy, short, heavy eyebrowed girl, she went well the the daft, tall, heavy eyebrowed man.

He needed them both.

And damn, he was going to do anything to have them.

 

 

 


End file.
